fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Kane
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=12 |height=5'1 ft |weight=80 pounds |birthday=April 7 |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=B- |affiliation= Succubus Eye |previous affiliation= Himself |mark location= Right Shoulder |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= Refugee |team= |previous team= |partner= Alastor |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= Rudolph Kane (Older Brother) |counterpart= |magic=Madness Magic |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Stories of cursed children are all around Ishgar, some true some false. In the case of Francis it was all to true. From birth Francis was able to use madness magic which is an extremely scary type of lost magic. His parents tried to keep him sedated but as every year went by their ability to suppress his magic became lower and lower until finally at the age of 9 they could no longer stop his madness and it ran rampant after his favorite toy was destroyed by a classmate. The entire village he lived in was wiped out by the end of the day. As Francis sat crying a voice made itself known inside his head, calling itself Alastor. Alastor was an archdemon that was somehow bound to him, preying on his feelings of hatred. With Alastor urging him to leave it guided him away from his home in Bosco and into the peninsula of Fiore. Appearance As one would expect of a twelve year old Francis Kane is a short and thin preteen. He is only 5'1 ft and weighs only 80 pounds, his body isn't even muscular. His face however is something to talk about. He has a wave of straight back hair that caresses his head, along with a matching set of black eyes. His face is thought to be "cute" and "adorable" by almost every woman he meets, prompting them to want to comically hug him despite his disagreement. Francis dresses in a very nice white shirt that is complimented by a red tie. Over it he wears a baby blue jacket and a pair of brown shorts, he completes the look with a pair of black shoes. Personality Francis is an extremely sweet child. His mind is mostly innocent and his intentions are usually pure. He also acts more like a child than he should, climbing on people or objects for fun. He seems extremely out of place in Succubus Eye. When speaking his words are usually very clear and polite, he acts like a perfect little boy. He shows enthusiasm towards new things and tries his best at the tasks Aojiro gives him. When things like torture or murder have to happen in the guild Francis is kept away from it, usually with Aojiro, Xero, or Abraxas. However this is only one side of the coin. Francis is bound to an archdemon named Alastor that takes over his mind when he begins using his magic. Alastor is quite the opposite of Francis in terms of personality. As a 700+ year old demon he is quite twisted and wants nothing more than to watch others suffer in pain. His words are sinister and peppered with excruciatingly dark humor. Magic and Abilities Madness Magic Madness magic is a form of lost magic that is extremely different from most types of magic. This magic is something someone cannot learn, only be born with. The magic becomes a part of its user however it does have a mind of its own. As soon as the user begins to feel negative emotions or tries to use any magic the madness takes over their body. Because of this this magic is extremely hard to control. The magic itself can induce madness into anything within a wide area around it. When something finally reaches a state of madness they are completely unable to function and at the mercy of Alastor, as he can command the insane at will. This corrupts minds and causes people to attack their allies and themselves. This magic also cannot be absorbed or even nullified due to its ties with the user. While this magic is active Francis/Alastor can also shape it into anything they desire. They can also create various things that affect the fives senses that can induce madness. This magic manifests itself around Francis as a mass of black with red eyes and mouths. This is able to take any shape it wishes and the size and range it can grow to and reach is unmeasurable. This entity is named Alastor and will usually take over Francis's mind while he is using this magic unless Alastor chooses not to. Another interesting thing about this magic is that because it stems from Alastor himself it was originally a curse. However when being used through Fancis' body it is transformed into a magic *'Madness Aura':While his magic is released Francis constantly emits an aura of pure madness. Despite an enemies defenses there is simply no way of knowing that this is happening to them or even really stop it, save for a user of magic that specifically works with the brain. This passive spell slowly corrupt the minds of anyone within its large radius causing them to lose all sense of right and wrong before eventually succumbing to madness and thus Francis as well. *'Soulless Scream': This spell causes all the mouths on Alastor to emit an extremely loud and penetrating screech that can block magic by separating the ethernano particles as well as speed up the time until madness for anyone that hears it. *'Caged Bird': Francis surrounds his opponent with Alastor before all its mouths let loose a screech that completely makes them unable to use ethernano as long as the sound waves hit them. This is because as soon as the ethernano is released it's separated. While this goes on Francis moves in to finish them. *'Myriad of Ghosts': This is a spell that activates when the opponent looks at one of Alastor's many eyes. It begins using a one way link to their mind that allows him access but the one being affected cannot even feel or sense it, much less do anything about it. He then conjures their greatest fears into hallucinations that they begin to see. This just adds to the emotional trauma they are already feeling and again only speeds up their decent into madness. *'Phantom Pain': This spell allows Alastor to control what a person feels as soon as they touch a part of him. By doing this he can manipulate their sense of touch while touching him. So if he were to simply place a part of him on them and made them think it was electricity and their body would respond accordingly despite there being no electricity. This works for a multitude of things, however things such as fire can be figured out easier as no burn is left even though it feels like there is one. *'Lurking Shadows': This spell allows Alastor to induce paranoia on anyone that gazes upon the eyes of the taken over Francis. Anyone that glances at these eyes immediately begins believing whatever Alastor wishes. For example he could keep them thinking that he isn't even real and their entire existence is a nightmare or that they are being hunted constantly by some unknown being, with no hope of survival. As with almost all of his spell this only increases the decent into madness by anyone affected. *'Edge of The World': This is a spell that Alastor can activate by emanating a piercing shriek from the mouths on himself. After a minute the screams turn into a white noise and all his opponents here is on message on repeat at different volumes and frequencies. The message only says "End it all." But the opponent will hear it nonstop, drowning out everything else and leaving a maddening chorus of voices urging them to end it all. Depending on their mental state the time varies but eventually anyone who is constantly exposed to this will kill themselves. *'Fractured Mirror': This is a spell that creates a mirror out of one of Alastor's eyes. Anyone that gazes into the mirror and sees themselves will experience a sharp pain in their head before a voice appears within it. This voice is the wording of their most ruthless and primal desires, the ones most have kept suppressed. This new personality will then constantly wrestle with the target's mind, attempting to bring what it believes to the main agenda of their body. The constant attention spent battling this personality in an attempt to suppress it takes a massive amount of energy. It shifts the main focus away from he fight making it much easier for Alastor to kill or break his opponent. He can also do the reverse and make someone with nothing but bad feelings fight their good feelings. If this good personality wins they will be almost unable to attack him, allowing for an easy kill. Equipment Trivia *Francis likes any food as long as it is charred, grilled, or burnt *